Say Goodnight and Go
by Kiyohime
Summary: Just another random dumb ShizNat songfic. XD I was bored and couldn't sleep for certain reasons.


_Meh, just a random songfic that I felt like writing after I listened to this song on youtube. The song's "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap._

'_Shizuru's thoughts'  
Lyrics _

**Goodnight and Go**

Maybe it was fate.

'_Her eyes are so hypnotizing. They beckon me to give in.' _

Or maybe it was just a mere coincidence.

'_Oh why must she torment me so?' _

I'd never forget that moment when I bumped into her by accident at Starbucks that day, thanks to my hurried pacing. I was running late for a meeting.

'_She looks so innocent when she smiles shyly at me.'_

Although, I was glad I skipped my meeting. She was SO worth it. Just picture it… a young woman with porcelain skin, hair as blue as the night sky and a pair of sea-green eyes that you could stare in all night long. No wait, I'm not done… she was clad in a rather _tight _leather biker outfit. It hugged every curve on her just right. She was… how do I simply put it?

'_Perfection.' _

That was my thought after I got to know her well. She might seem like your typical biker girl with a cold shoulder to spare, but there's a sweet and gentle soul that hides underneath that hard exterior. She was a genuine girl. I like the way she thinks. Our days together never failed to exclude a random but intriguing conversation about something. Even about the smallest things sometimes.

'_Natsuki…'_

Her name was beautiful. It suited her perfectly. She might claim that she prefers winter, but I could tell that she secretly likes summer better. Just like a summer child is supposed to.

'_Too bad… she couldn't be mine.' _

Apparently, she has a girlfriend. I cursed the gods above and the fact that love could be so cruel sometimes. We were only good friends. Her girlfriend seemed to be everything a girl could ever want.

'_But that's okay. Having the honor to be among her presence and noticed by her was more than enough for me.'_

_--Two years later--_

I smiled warmly as I bid the young motorcyclist good night. My gaze lingered on the girl's retreating frame before the door was shut. With haste, I headed to the living room where I could catch a glimpse of my green-eyed goddess once more. The window. I knew for a fact that every night, the curtains at her window would always be open. It was a secret hobby of mine, catching glimpses of her or watching her for a while. I was always careful not to get caught.

'_I was surprised to find out she lived across the street from me. Which made it even more harder for me.' _

My eyes flared with jealousy as I watched that girlfriend of hers embrace _'my' _Natsuki in a fierce hug, as if she hadn't seen her for weeks. I should be the one embracing her instead! I should be the one kissing her gently… I _want _to be the one to make her laugh and smile. I let out a soft yet pained sigh and turned away, feeling sick from the overwhelming jealousy. I needed my sedative, which was wine. My heart screamed for it. It was desperate to escape the deathly grip of jealousy.

'_Na-tsu-ki…' _

A soft clicking sound echoed as I pushed the power button on my stereo, turning it on. I frowned as I heard the first song that played. When I looked back out the window, I was surprised to find that Natsuki was alone now. I assumed her girlfriend had to go. Regrettably, my heart graciously took in the wave of relief. I silently scolded myself for being selfish. But for God's sake, I'm in love… I can't help it.

_Skipping beats, blushing cheeks, I am struggling  
Daydreaming bed scenes in the corner café  
And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic trembling  
You get me every time_

I giggled softly as I saw Natsuki's face scrunch up in frustration when she tried to make her iPod work.

_Why d'ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

I quickly turned away and pretended to be watching TV or looking at something else as she looked out the window. My eyes slowly fluttered shut and I hummed softly, mouthing along with the lyrics of the song that was currently playing on my stereo.

_Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing  
Got lucky, beautiful shot, you're taking everything off  
Watch the curtains wide open  
Then you fall in the same routine  
Flicking through the TV, relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone…_

Ok, I think I've had enough of wine. I was starting to feel buzzed and sleepy. I gulped down the last of the wine left in my cup and set it down on the table next to me. My thoughts went into debate on which to look again one last time or go straight to bed. The temptation was too strong. I had to look at her again, I couldn't help it. Nonchalantly, I turned back to the window and gripped the curtains to make it look like I was closing them. However, when I looked back out the window, my heart stopped for a brief moment. _She _was looking right at me and this time, _she _was the one who winked and grinned at me.

In two years, two whole years of knowing her, she had evoked the first blush out of me ever.

'_Did…she know? Oh my god. She probably does. Shizuru, baka!'_

I gulped and nervously waved back at her before whipping the curtains shut. I let out a breath that I had been subconsciously holding back.

_Why d'ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

Along the way to my bedroom, I mentally beat myself up. My cheeks were still ablaze from embarrassment. I let out a soft sigh and changed into my night wear which usually consisted of a over-sized t-shirt and panties. Hearing the distant bass and lyrics from the living room, I realized I had forgotten to turn the stereo off.

_One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me  
It's always say goodnight and go  
We'll have drinks and talk about things,  
Any excuse to stay awake with you  
You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there  
But then the heating may be down again at my convenience  
We'd be good, we'd be great together…_

After I headed back and shut off the stereo, my phone rang. I blinked at it and frowned, wondering who'd call me at this time of the night.

'_Maybe it's her…? Pfft, in your dreams, Shizuru.' _

When I picked up the receiver, I never thought I'd hear that low and husky voice on the other end of the line. My heartbeats quickened with joy when she said, "Ne, Shizuru… sorry for calling you this late, but I forgot to tell you something."

"Ara? And what would that be?"

"Just wanted to say good night…" My heart sank. That was it? Ara, she doesn't have the slightest idea of how cruel she could be… "Oh, and…"

"Hm?"

"You look beautiful when you blush," I could hear the smirk in those words before I heard the dial tone. I was left speechless… and blushing again.

'_Damn it, Natsuki Kuga. I swear, you'll be the death of me one day.' _

-Fin-


End file.
